


Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" - Preamble

by FriezaForce_United



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Frieza Being an Asshole (Dragon Ball), Lord Frieza gets what he wants, Loss of Virginity, Mocking, Murder, My First Fanfic, My way or the highway, Probably out of character but it might work, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriezaForce_United/pseuds/FriezaForce_United
Summary: The story sets place right before Frieza’s revenge visit to Earth in „Resurrection F“.Sorbet already wished for Frieza’s resurrection and they are training out in space.You on the other hand just started your new job at the Capsule Corp. Usually your boss Bulma Briefs takes care of most things on her own together with her father, the famous inventor of the Hoi Poi Capsules. But now that she’s pregnant with her second child she isn’t too keen on traveling in space and needs some assistance
Relationships: Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. The luckiest person in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start with the initial story I want to let you know the following: please excuse any grammar mistakes or if my wording is slightly off. English is not my first language but I try my best :)  
> It’s also my very first fan fiction ever so feel free to leave a comment - as long as it is constructive criticism I am very happy for any suggestion! Just don't be cruel, lol!  
> Btw I had to change a few things up, e.g. the timing of Bulma’s pregnancy or when it comes to the accuracy of science. I am definitely no research expert but I hope you forgive me for the sake of the story ;)  
> It is starting slowly. Smut will probably start in Chapter 3 ;)

It’s exactly 5:02 am. You definitely know because you just checked your clock a few seconds ago, right before rolling onto your stomach hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. But no matter in what position you try to make yourself comfortable, your thoughts keep you awake.

Normally you would be pretty pissed about it but now you do not really mind. You are just too excited. Thinking about it you cannot believe how lucky you got.You applied for an internship at Capsule Corp. after finishing your University degree in biochemistry but instead they hired you for a job.

Did you work your ass off? Yes! Did you get more practical training than needed in different companies? Hell yes! But you would have never believed that you walked right onto this big property, get greeted by Bulma Briefs herself who happens to offer you a job.

She read your application, you both asked a few questions while you were nervously fidgeting on your chair. Still the conversation went smooth.

> „I see you’ve done a lot of practical training. Oh my, you even spent your holidays working for the biggest research team when it comes to physical rehabilitation! Let’s see…your report is excellent. Hmmmm.“
> 
> „Yes, I've decided to apply after they published a research article in the West City’s Journal of Rehabilitation. I was really interested in their presented hypothesis and even though I could only key in some data I learnt a lot when it comes to research.“, you threw in.

Bulma Briefs looked at you, grinning the whole time. You didn’t really know how you could interpret the way she looked at you, but you calmed down a little bit.

> „Well, you know I could definitely use help. Because of…ummm…personal reasons…I decided to spent more time in improving the healing system we already put out. The tanks we manufacture here at Capsule Corp. are good - but there is always room for improvement. And I have the strange feeling this might be necessary“, she said looking out of a window. You heard of those healing tanks. Only the biggest hospitals can afford them and every major journal is raving about them. Maybe you will be able to see one of those. But why was she looking so concerned? Was it because of the sudden solar eclipse the other day? This unexplainable phenomena happened quite often over the last few years but every time you got the shivers. No scientist was ever able to explain it and mainstream media often accused Capsule Corp. of messing with some sort of technology. But how - …

Bulma interrupted your train of thoughts: „You kinda remind me of myself. You seem passionate, I like that.“ She smiled again. „And maybe that is a bit too much information for a first conversation,but I am pregnant and…“ -

„Congratulations!“, you interrupted but shut up immediately to not appear rude.

> „Haha, thank you! But being pregnant means I have to slow down… _at least a little bit_. I know you only applied for an internship, but like I said. I like your passion. And your grades are excellent. Are you interested in assisting me a bit more? I could definitely use someone on my side who is just as thirsty for knowledge as I am. And I have great plans that I might not be able to realize myself. Even though I hate to admit that.“

This was only a few weeks ago. And now you’re still laying in bed wondering if all of this was a dream. It wasn’t. You are probably one of the luckiest people on Earth, maybe the whole universe. Working with Bulma taught you more than any lecture you have ever been to. For God’s sake, she even taught you more than any other researcher you’ve ever came across! Sometimes she could be a bit bossy but she was never unfair or bitchy for no reason. Talking to Mr. Briefs was also unbelievable but still confusing. He was one of the oddest people you’ve ever met but he operated like clockwork and even Bulma turned to him from time to time if she needed another opinion.

It felt like only a few minutes laying there but all of a sudden your alarm clock went off.

„Time to get up“, you said to yourself. Heading to your bathroom you took a quick shower. After drinking some coffee you went to the shelf you stored a tiny box in.

„Where is it…??? Ah, here! Number 9!“, you grabbed the capsule you were looking for and rushed out of the door. With a loud „ _Pew_!“ a motorcycle appeared and you cruised straight to work.

Bulma gave you a handful of useful Hoi Pois on your very first day, right after you signed your contract. Otherwise you could have never afforded them. You almost started to cry for being so thankful and because this woman seemed to see so much in you, you promised to yourself to do whatever she asked of you. You wanted to prove yourself…

But you never thought that you have to do it so soon, or at least not in such a drastic way. You just arrived in the lab but Bulma was already waving you towards her.

> „Good morning Y/N! Looking good, dear!“, she yelled before you could reach her. You liked her enthusiastic side she always showed when she had some sort of break through or right after her son Trunks stopped by.

But when her grumpy husband came along for once you usually wanted to run for the hills. Most of the times you couldn’t decide who was the bigger bitch then. He for being moody no matter what and then disappearing or her for nagging constantly because he seemed to train all the time. Indeed, he was one muscular guy for sure. Was he into bodybuilding? No wonder he was so moody. As far as you are concerned they are constantly on a diet. But that was not your problem. Bulma was in a very good mood today and you went over to her happily.

> „Thanks boss! You look good too. It’s probably the pregnancy glow! Here. I have the data you wanted. But tell me… Where did you get this strange plant from? I have never seen anything like that and to be quiet honest I couldn’t find it in any of my book either. Not even on the internet!“

Bulma started laughing she almost shed a tear. You didn’t know if you should join in or if you should be insulted. Was it such a stupid question? What if it was an ordinary herb and you totally made a fool out of yourself? She seemed to recognize the concerned look on your face and started to compose herself.

> „Sweetie, don’t worry. You couldn’t find anything about it for a good reason. It’s a new plant and to be quiet honest, it’s not even from Earth.“ Before you could say anything she waved dismissively: „Don’t ask me where I’ve got it from. Let’s say I have connections!“ She laughed. „But my friend was just stopping by at that planet and picked it up because it looked nice. Never had he thought that its juice had very interesting properties…“

For what seemed like an eternity she didn’t say anything and you were barely able to process the fact that she told you so nonchalant about the plant’s origins… Slowly you sat down in a chair next to her, totally baffled trying to collect your thoughts.You almost jumped in your chair when Bulma raised her voice again:

> „Like I said a few weeks ago…there are things now that I planned to do but should not. For the sake of my family. Tell me Y/N…is it too much to ask if you could visit this planet for me and do some research?“


	2. Devil in disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N starts her journey on another planet. (Un-)Fortunately it's the same planet Freia decided to train on to prepare himself for his big revenge on the dirty Saiyans....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I used female pronouns to describe the reader's point of view. So in case you don't identify as a female it won't fit - for the sake of an easy read I'll leave it like that and I hope you do not mind.  
> If I will ever write another story I'll definitely keep that in mind while trying to portrait a reader's perspective :)

Of course it wasn’t too much to ask. You had no family or close friends around, so no one was there to talk some sense into you. Even though you were afraid as heck, you were excited beyond believe and felt like a small kid on Christmas Eve. You simply couldn’t process the fact that you will be in space in only a few days. Bulma and Mr. Briefs wanted to do some updates on the small space shuttle - they stocked up supplies, programmed the coordinates for your journey as well as your way home and did a lot of other stuff you absolutely did not understand. Time went by and you felt like you did nothing in the process at all. Sometimes you handed them something, listened to long monologues about all this crazy technology you have only seen in TV shows or Sci Fi movies before.

It just felt like a heartbeat when you finally stepped on the platform to enter the ship.

> „Everything’s set and done! All you have to do is push a button. That’s it.“, Bulma said while Mr. Briefs did his last control test.
> 
> „Whenever you need something you will always be able to contact us. The board computer also reacts to your voice. It might feel weird at first but don’t be hesitant to ask it anything, okay? Just whistle ‚ _Piggy_!‘ and it will react“, she explained while laughing a bit like she remembered an old joke. You neither ask for details nor did you realize how silly the computer’s nickname was, because you were just too focused on your journey ahead.

After a short good bye and a few last words of encouragement you were on the ship completely on your own while the others - Bulma, Trunks as well as Mr. and Mrs. Briefs waved, wishing you good luck. You looked outside shyly, tried to crack a smile and sat down. You raised your hand to sign them you’re fine and pushed the button.

It felt like something was pressing you down, a force you have never felt before. It was like sitting in a rollercoaster that drove through the most insane looping ever in existence. But only a few moments later you felt ashort yet hard push and it was over.

> „You may take of your belt, Y/N“, you heard a robotic voice say.

And that was exactly what you did. You went through the ship, your ship to be clear, and looked through everything. Okay, Bulma and Mr. Briefs knew how to spent your time wisely. Apart from a big working station they also set up a nice entertainment system.

The week you needed to get to the foreign planet should be over in no time…

* * *

After nearly 7 days Piggy the board computer greeted you. In the meantime you got pretty used to talking to an AI. It was just like chatting with Bulma or Mr. Briefs on your big tablet you used to face time them.

> „Good Morning, Y/N“, Piggy said in its usual robotic voice. „You will arrive at your planned destination in exactly 60 minutes and 10 seconds. I recommend to stay inside the ship until atmosphere testings are completed. You will be able to see all the results on your tablet.“

You took this advice. You decided to grab something to eat and drink, went to the bathroom until Piggy did another announcement: „Please stay seated and tighten your belt.“

You did what your computer friend told you, watching in awe as you saw the unfamiliar turquoise planet coming closer and closer. Again you felt the strange pressure but instead of closing your eyes you tried to keep them open. After a few moments there wasn’t too much to see though. It seemed like you already entered the planet’s atmosphere, clouds hiding what was laying underneath. Then it was too quick to comprehend - all you could see was a swirl of many blueish colors. You felt the shocking sensation again and then it was over.You landed. You could see outside - a turquoise glow struck your eyes. The plants, the grass, the stones: everything had a mystic blue coloration to it, something you have never seen before. It almost looked like the biggest beach holiday resort advertisement ever. Usually you considered blue colors as cold, these colors were inviting, warm and…mesmerizing.You walked like a caged tiger up and down your ship, waiting for Piggy’s promised test results. It felt like an eternity until you heard its familiar voice:

> „The tests are completed.No toxic gasses could be found in the atmosphere. The oxygen level is identical to the one on Earth. It is save to go outside without an oxygen tank. Protective clothing is still recommended.“
> 
> „Hey Piggy“, you said to get its attention. „Is there someone else out there. I can only see plants and trees.“
> 
> „I can only examine close surroundings - other small life forms could be detected there. They are approximately 3 miles away. For lack of information you should wear adequate armor and weapons for self-protection only. Drones will head out to study the rest of the area.“

With that being said you prepared yourself and stepped outside of your ship. You took a deep breath. Finally. After all this time on board you enjoyed some fresh air. The temperature was quite nice and the air smelled oddly familiar. For whatever reason everything reminded you of a crisp spring morning. You tried to concentrate on your mission and went along. Stepping on the bluish grass made also a familiar sound. But it didn’t fit. It almost sounded like walking on snow. This crunchy sound almost amused you and you bend over to study it more closely. You didn’t even notice the drones that were passing by. You collected some plants in order to categorize them later on at your work station.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the other side of the planet_

„My Lord, I beg you to hold on! A ship just landed! But…the scouter is almost not able to detect a power level. Apparently it’s just one traveller. Either they are able to hide their power level or it is ridiculously low“, Sorbet grunted while pushing a few buttons on his scouter. He was sweaty and every bit of his body hurt.

> „Indeed. How miserable that you still need tools to detect that.“, Frieza said patronizing. With an evil smirk on his face he added: „I guess I should pay my new guest a visit so you might take a break from training. It’s no fun right now and I just finished my warm up.“

With that being said Frieza slowly floated above the ground and rushed in the direction where Y/N was looking at a flower. Sorbet took a few breaths. Then he followed his master.

* * *

Frieza landed on the ground without any sound. A few feet away from him he could see a person kneeling on the ground looking at something. A wave of anger rushed through his body. This creature looked like a female Saiyan. But she had no tail. And she was ridiculously weak. Not to mention unobservant. She reminded him of an animal that was sheepishly standing around eating while an apex predator was luring to prepare its attack. The anger vanished however. He didn’t see a point in killing her from behind.

The mighty Frieza doesn’t care for weaklings but killing such a tiny feeble being was not something he did either. Or at least he didn’t do so if there was nobody around to prove a point. Furthermore the sight of her got him interested, agitated in a way that confused him. He frowned and pinned his red eyes on the small frame in front of him, slowly taking a step and clearing his throat. The small female startled and let out faint scream. Frieza smirked while she turned around, her eyes wide open, dropping some sort of plant she held in her hand. Exactly in this moment Sorbet arrived and landed close to Frieza.

* * *

Your heart was pumping like you’ve just finished a marathon. You were so absorbed that you didn’t even noticed that someone approached you. And this creature did not look friendly. On the contrary - it had a vicious grin on its face with glooming red eyes pinned at you. Its stare made you feel paralyzed and with its horns it looked like a demon even though its skin had friendly colors of pink, purple and white to it. Before you could say something another creature landed right next to the first. It didn’t look as scary as the other one but it had similar armor. Crazy enough this one reminded you of a koala bear just bigger and like the rest of this planet in a bluish color.

> „Oh my, Sorbet! I assume I must have scared our visitor. Pardon me.“, the demonic looking creature said sweetly still locking its stare on you. „Where are my manners? Regarding your startled face it might not be necessary but just in case I may introduce ourselves? My name is Lord Frieza.“, he paused then nodded to the other one.
> 
> With a quick bow while holding his right hand right in front of his heart the other one responded: „And my name is Sorbet, honored to serve my Lord as part of the Frieza Force.“

You did not understand anything of what was going on or what they were talking about. You were too confused. Two aliens, apparently males, who spoke to you like it is their everyday business. You collected yourself.

„It is…it is nice to meet you. I am Y/N from planet Earth so I am grateful you introduced yourself. I don’t know anything about this part of the galaxy.“ You didn’t know why but you felt kinda embarrassed that you didn’t know this Frieza guy. He made it seem like it’s something everyone should know so you tried to be aspolite as possible. You could not asses the whole situation yet but something told you that you shouldn’t mess with him. The way the other one, Sorbet, was looking at him, how self-confident almost arrogant this Frieza appeared to be…all that was a major red flag to be nice and behave.

> „From Earth you say?“, Frieza said surprised. „Splendid! I am going to visit this planet pretty soon…what a funny coincidence.“ His sickly sweet voice then added: „Sorbet, why don’t you take the rest of the day off? I’d really like to talk to Y/N if she doesn’t mind?“

And even though he worded the last part of his sentence as a question it sounded like it was already set and done.


	3. Picking a flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza orders Sorbet to leave so he can "talk" to his female guest in private...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you do not mind that I switch so often between Frieza's and the reader's point of view, but I am trying to describe the situation from both sides (as good as possible) - just experimenting right now :)

Without hesitation Sorbet bowed down once again, then he turned away and flew back in the direction he just came from. You were confused and a bit scared being all by yourself with Frieza now, so you tried to sooth yourself by rubbing your arms. Those red eyes…They made you uncomfortable because they seemed so unnatural. But at the same time they were just as mesmerizing as they were scary. Frieza hid his hands behind his back while slowly strutting towards you, still smirking but not saying a word. So you made an effort to loosen up the tense atmosphere by making conversation.

> „Do you have friends on Earth? It’s pretty far away so I guess you have plans?“, you said nervously but still feeling like an idiot for asking such a question.
> 
> „One could say so.“, Frieza replied. Now that he was standing right in front of you, he eyed up and down your body and you thought you caught him glaring at a certain part of your body that made you a bit nervous. When it came to men you were always too shy and even though most people would consider you as a beautiful woman you had the self esteem of a snowflake. As soon as it got hot it melted away and you failed in keeping it up.

The thought of a demonic looking alien checking you out almost made you laugh but that would be highly inappropriate. He was probably just interested in human anatomy because it’s new to him. Yeah. That’s it.

> „So, Y/N“, Frieza continued. „Are you all by yourself? What are you doing here all alone so far away from home?“ The way he emphasized the fact that you were all alone and far away from Earth made you shiver again but you didn’t want him to know.
> 
> „Well, the lab I am working for is interested in this planet’s flora. I am just here to collect some samples, that is all.“ You felt the need to add: „And I am not really alone. I am always capable to communicate with my home planet.“ As you realized Frieza did not really seem too impressed you nervously laughed: „We humans are social creatures, you know. I have to talk to someone on a regular basis and I think I might just do th…“
> 
> „Another superb fortune that I am around now. I am really interested in your planet. So you are working with other humans. Only humans?“, Frieza interrupted.
> 
> „Um, yes? Humans only. To be quiet honest you are the first non human I’ve ever talked to.“ You replied a bit puzzled.

* * *

The way she talked, the way she acted. She definitely was on edge. Frieza believed her when she said she didn’t know much about this part of the galaxy and he was now most definitely convinced she didn’t know who he was either. After hearing his name there was no terror on her face just confusion. But she seemed to sense his power and he liked that. A lot to be honest. She has no clue or ability to judge his strength and overwhelming mightiness but still she was smart enough to play along. What a submissive little Earthling. Apparently she didn’t know anything about the damn Saiyans either. So no need to interrogate her.

Even though he didn’t train properly today Frieza was in a good mood. He made big progress in his training still and he could afford to take a break. Now it’s time to play. He pretended to listen to her chatter while observing her, sometimes he asked a question although he either knew the answer to it or he wasn’t really interested. But he wanted her to relax for now. And as always he got what he wanted.

> „Do you want to see it? It’s in my ship“, she said.
> 
> Frieza grinned: „What a nice offer. Of course. Just go ahead, I follow.“

She did what he told her. For the first time he could admire her small frame without her catching him. The way her hips moved made him lick his lips unintentionally. A feeling he tried to push aside for so long was rising. Lust. As he noticed her shyly glancing back at him he felt a tingly sensation down his loins. His member slightly stiffened but not enough for anyone to notice. He shook his head. She is too fragile, he thought to himself. Be careful. Like daddy said, don’t break your toy before you played with it.

* * *

As you arrived at your work station you showed Frieza the reason why you are here. The small flower you brought in here earlier was the same little blue flower you already studied on Earth. But this time you had the whole plant not just the beautiful blossom. Laying under a big light bulb it was ready to be examined.

„Around here we call this flower ‚Sanafloralis‘“, Frieza said from behind. The sound of his voice was almost muffled like he was talking through his teeth. You felt his breath on your shoulder. You got goosebumps. „Keep it together, Y/N“, you thought to yourself wondering what was going on. A few minutes ago you almost wanted to cry just by looking at him and to a certain degree you still wanted to. But all of a sudden you started trembling not out of fear. This was too insane and like always you just wanted to get out of the situation. So you decided to take a step back in order to distance yourself. Huge mistake. Instead of getting some space between you and Friezayou accidentally pressed your butt right against him.

Your first instinct was to apologize out of fear you might have insulted him for being so clumsy. But he seemed to interpret your action as some sort of invitation. He gripped you thighs, pressing them harder against his body. You could feel his hot breath on your throat now. You wanted to run. This was not logical. He was an alien and you have never…

As soon as you felt his tongue gliding down your shoulder your ability to see things straight was gone. You grabbed the side of his face and let out a faint moan, while noticing that something big was pushing against your butt that you didn’t notice there before. You caught your breath torn between incredible arousal and fear what seemed to push you even more over the edge. Before you could react in any way, shape or form you felt one of Frieza’s hands traveling down your side, onto your stomach and now reaching your waistband.

_Say something…_

Without any effort he pushed his hand even further down south.

**_Say something…!_ **

> „ _Frieza, I’m…I am not sure…_ “, you started but got interrupted with a kiss that made you shut up. He pressed his lips hard against you, soon forcing his tongue into your mouth. Light headed you let it happen, returning this favor. A moment later he tilted his head back, looking down at you, tauntingly saying: „There is no way back now“.

As soon as he finished his sentence one of his fingers that was exploring the female anatomy found what he was looking for. With a burning sensation you felt him entering your body. You arched your spine in an effort to lessen the pain. Groaning you grabbed his wrist. He stopped and frowned.

> „It’s the first time someone is doing something like that to me“, you confessed, your face turning red and hot from a mixture of excitement, tension and shame.

Frieza’s gaze light up, his prurient expression turning dark and unreadable. At least for a split second. He seemed to appreciate your last statement…

* * *

The thought of her being untouched by another man made Frieza almost cum. She was a brand new toy to play with, nothing that was already used or programmed in a way he had to put effort in to shape her the way he liked it. She simply did not know any better and he was the one to show her. Even though Frieza felt like his crotch was about to explode he had to remind himself that he should not be too rough - not that he was overly caring about the fact that he was about to fuck a virgin but she was only human. Weak, fragil and definitely dead if he was not careful. Someone who seemed to be so promising should not be punished, she did nothing wrong so far. So Frieza collected himself, lifted her up like a feather and turned her around. He wanted to see her face while he was slowly pulling down her pants.

> „Spread your legs for me, I want to see you, Y/N“, Frieza purred in her ear. With a timid expression she looked straight into his eyes what aroused him even more, his dick pushing hungrily against his shorts. But she obeyed.

* * *

Frieza gazed at your most private part in wonder, holding on for a brief moment. Apparently he got out of this trance, grabbing both of your legs right under your knee pits and bending them towards you.

„Undress me“, he ordered again while placing your legs onto his shoulders, kissing your left one not breaking eye contact. As before you did what you were told. With shaking hands you pulled his pants down revealing his penis that was already pushing against the fabric mercilessly.

He leaned over placing his arms to each of your sides, his dick hovering above your abdomen. Now there was really no way back, you thought to yourself. You felt a growing arousal even though you were pretty nervous. If one of his fingers seemed rough what about his dick that was so much longer, you wondered. Not to mention his sheer girth that made you swallow…

You wanted to know. You needed to know. Gathering the tiny amount of boldness you had within you, you reached for his dick, trying to surround him with one hand. Not quite possible. Instinctively you started to stroke, forcing Frieza to catch his breath heavily. Seeing the change on his face and feeling his swollen penis in your hand was effective for you as well. It was the very first time you witnessed a man to be aroused by you. The thought of being a turn on made you wet. Frieza leaned down, again kissing you hard. But he seemed to be in a hurry, his hips pushing a little bit further down with every stroke. He changed his position slightly and suddenly you felt the tip of his dick touching your entry. As you realized he was making an attempt to push himself in, you lost your grip around his penis and tried to stop him by placing your hands against his chest.

Annoyed he frowned down at you still pushing a bit. „Let me put you in, please“, you sighed, grabbing his dick again, giving directions. He accepted your wish and steadily he worked his way in. As you already guessed his finger was no comparison. But with every thrust your body seemed to adapt to his girth until there was no reason for Frieza to focus on your guidance anymore.

For one last time he retreated just to thrust his whole length into your body, making you both scream out loud.


	4. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you get really comfortable with Frieza he realizes what he is doing - not too much to his liking.

With a slightly increasing pace Frieza was pounding into you. You hold yourself in place with all your might otherwise he would have bumped your head against the wall with every thrust he was making. The look on his face was strained even though he was not out of breath - he seemed to stay focused not to go harder. And you were thankful he was considerate enough or else it would not be so pleasurable. He was still rough but you liked it.Closing your eyes you could feel yourself getting tighter and tighter, holding his manliness captive.You felt a sensation you never experienced before, with all of your muscles contracting and a burning tension right in your core. You grabbed Frieza’s shoulders, digging your nails deep in his skin until your lust finally erupted. The pleasure you felt was almost unbearable.

You screamed his name. You screamed that he should never stop and with that you felt him releasing inside of you - even though you were kinda numb from his fast pounding you could still feel his throbbing penis filling you up what drove you crazy. A second climax was torturing you and you had trouble catching your breath.

Even Frieza needed a few seconds to collect himself, taking in deep breaths and resting his head onto yours. For the very first time he made a gentle gesture when he placed a kiss on your forehead. And with that you noticed a strong yet pleasant odor that surrounded the two of you. It reminded you of mint or some sort of cooling cream one used when having a cough. But you couldn’t make out where it was coming from and in this exact moment you didn’t bother too much. You just wanted to lay in Frieza’s arms. Placing kisses on his shoulder you caressed his back as both of you started to relax.

* * *

> „What the hell am I doing here“, Frieza thought to himself.

Opening his eyes he realized that this female wrapped almost her whole body around him and was comfortably petting him like he was some sort of pet. Annoyingly he enjoyed the sensation of her touch and her warmth, a feeling that he immediately wanted to exterminate. So he jumped up but got irritated by the feeling of leaving her warm body. She sat up slowly, closing her legs and placing her hands before her breasts. She looked confused.

> „I hope you didn’t expect me to stay the night?“, Frieza said patronizing while pulling up his shorts. He noticed the startled look on her face.
> 
> „I don’t know, I just thought…“, she started but Frieza interrupted. „That was a rhetorical question, female. I have to prepare my trip to Earth and you have a job to do. Maybe you take a shower beforehand.“ He was about to leave.

* * *

You couldn’t believe what he just said. You felt hurt and shocked and even though you were careful before because you sensed his sheer power you couldn’t let this slide: „How dare you?!“, you gasped reaching for him to make him stay to apologize. His mocking yet gleeful expression mildly changed. He grabbed your wrist, squeezing it hard enough to make you whine in pain.

> „Listen Earth woman! _**I am Lord Frieza**_. I do not need your permission. I do what I want. I say what I want. And all I want right now is to train and for you to behave.“ His grin turning even more sinister. „I set the rules, get used to that. After all you are enough fun to ignore this faux pas. But remember - _my patience is limited_.“

He released your wrist which you immediately start to rub with your other hand. It really hurt. When he approached you you instinctively backed off.„You better not pout…“, Frieza said and you noticed the mocking tone in his voice. He kissed you and with his last words echoing in your head you behaved.

> „Me and my force will visit planet Earth in a few days. Then the two of us can continue…“
> 
> „Okay“, you said while looking down, trying to appear as obedient as possible to not offend him again. „If you wish to see me again let me know when you arrive.“
> 
> „Trust me, female. You will know when I arrive.“

And with that being said, he left the ship, leaving you behind feeling used and insulted. After he got what he wanted he couldn’t be bothered to say your name anymore. „Earth woman, female…“, you thought to yourself, anger and shame rising inside of you. You felt powerless, too, because fighting him was no option. It would probably be your death sentence or at least another painful experience. Your wrist was still throbbing.And while you hated the thought of doing what he just told you in such a condescending way, taking a shower didn’t seem like a bad idea. You wanted to get his sent off of you, cleanse yourself from head to toe.

* * *

Sorbet’s startled face annoyed Frieza. As soon as he landed next to his henchman he stared at Frieza to the point it triggered him. „Is there anything you like to say, Sorbet, or do I have to make you?“, Frieza grunted angrily.

„My Lord…“, Sorbet answered, anxiously bowing. „It’s the smell….“ But before Sorbet was able to articulate his concerns, Frieza cut him off lividly: „I beg your pardon?!“

* * *

You stood under the shower, warm water running down your body. It definitely helped to calm down. After Frieza left, you sat on your working station totally motionless for a few minutes. What happened during the course of the last two hours was too much to process. It didn’t make sense at all. What were you thinking? You had a horrible feeling from the get go - Frieza had a sinister, demonic looking appearance, even his handy-man seemed to be afraid of him. Yet you felt mesmerized when he approached you. Enough to sacrifice your innocence to him.

„Oh God…“, you cried, burying your face in your hands. The feeling of shame crawled up again, not only because you had sex with a total douchebag of an alien but also because of the way he treated you afterwards.

Then a train of thought came to your mind:„What if he doesn’t know any better? Maybe I can change him…“ You cut that bullshit off. Did you start making excuses?

„What’s wrong with you, Y/N?!“, you said to yourself, getting furious and frustrated with yourself.

Angrily you started scrubbing your whole body. You wanted to get rid of his sent. You just wanted to clean yourself and finish your job. But even though you washed every inch of your body for at least an hour, the sent would stay. Just as the thought of Frieza kissing your forehead smiling down at you.


	5. Hello Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finished her job as quick as possible to return to Earth. But she is not the only one to travel there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that this chapter took me so long.  
> I re-wrote it a few times since I was torn between going a bit deeper into the emotional part of the previous experience but decided to ditch it so the story doesn't get to heavy. 
> 
> For those of you who are here for the smutty part of the story - I failed you. No smut in this chapter.  
> But the next one ;)

You almost made it.

„Only a couple of hours and I am finally out of here!“, you thought. Although you distracted yourself with work, being stuck in this ship was probably the worst thing that could have happened to you to forget about...

No! Not again. You started roaming the room aimlessly trying as hard as you could to think about something else than this escapade. „Or someone else...“, you sighed tired. You stopped right next to the big front window. You leaned against the glass, enjoying the cold sensation on your skin. Your ship rushed with an unimaginable speed through space, you were barely able to see anything. It seemed like you were floating through a huge empty tank of nothingness. But traveling through space was better than staying on the planet at least. Everything triggered you so you collected what you needed as quick as possible and left.

You dragged yourself to the table: „I‘m a coward...and pathetic. Running away like this“

Was this going to happen every time, you wondered. You only spend a few hours with Frieza but you were still not over him. You didn’t even know him. Was that your problem? That you let a total stranger take you? Or that he humiliated you afterwards? The emotional turmoil started all over again. But maybe it was supposed to be this way to find peace again. So you let it happen. For the first time you didn’t repress taking in the distinct minty smell that was still lingering on your skin. You didn’t try to distract yourself from thinking about the way he looked at you, the way he touched you. These images hit you like a lightning strike. And you started to cry.

* * *

With a violent jolt the ship landed right next to the main laboratories. Bulma, Mr. Briefs and Trunks were already standing outside, looking quite excited to see you again. If your eyes didn’t deceive you even Bulma’s grumpy husband was there although he was standing in the shadow of a big tree, leaning against it. Walking down the platform you took a deep breath of fresh air feeling like a new person.

> „Hey Y/N, I’m happy to see you again!“, Bulma shouted across the front yard. She approached you, the rest of her family close behind. You just nodded and forced a smile. She frowned: „Are you okay?“ „Yeah, sure. Just tired and not really used to sun light anymore…“, you said. Holding up a big container you added: „Here’s everything we need and even more. The other parts of this plant have many interesting properties. On my way back I was able to collect some data and…“ „Come on, stop it“, Bulma laughed. „You just spent a few weeks on duty so to speak, take a short break.“ She looked to the main house. „You want to stay the night? It’s getting dark soon and you look wasted“ You thought about it for a second. „Sounds lovely. I’ve been alone since I have left Earth so it’s nice to have someone near by.“

Bulma and Trunks faces light up. Even Mr. Briefs was chuckling although he was already laying his hands on the container to see what you have brought home. While Trunks started interrogating you about the most silly things Bulma suggested to show you your guest room. She and Trunks wanted to take you there since their property was big enough to get lost.

> „Don’t you want to say ‚Hello‘ to Y/N?!“, Bulma bitched at her husband when you passed him. „Tsss“, he hissed. But as soon as you were directly next to him he turned his head looking at you like he was hit by something. „Wha…what…“, he mumbled. He looked like he smelled something funny and his expression switched from confusion to annoyance to anger within seconds. „You caught a cold or something?!“, he snapped at you. Feeling like an idiot you agreed. God, he smelled the scent. But why was he so angry about it? „Vegeta! Can you stop being a jerk for once. Good Kami…“, you didn’t even listen to Bulma’s cackling while she dragged you away. „Tsss“, Vegeta replied again, moving in the other direction.

As you arrived in front of your room Bulma apologized.

> „Don’t mind him“, she said. „He’s only on edge because he didn’t train as planned.“ „But he will tomorrow. With Goku“, Trunks inserted. „Oh mum, can Gotenks come over too?“ Bulma just smiled and Trunks joyfully ran away, probably to announce these news to his friend. „So now that we are alone….“, Bulma said in a concerned tone. „Are you really okay?“ You agreed. You liked the thought of venting to someone but Bulma was still your boss after all. And even though she seemed like a chill person you didn’t know how well she might receive the news that you sacrificed your virginity to a strange creature from outer space. Bulma was civil enough to not dig deeper. She accepted your short cut answers to her questions and wished you a good night. „If you need something, you know where you can find me“, she said. „Actually no.“ You laughed. „I don’t have a map. But I’ll call you, thanks“

* * *

It’s been almost a week since you returned to Earth. Being at home and not stuck at the „crime scene“ was definitely helpful. You felt so much better especially when you were working with Bulma. Making huge progress with the healing tank modifications was not only motivating but also a huge ego boost since you didn’t feel like an intern anymore. Mr. Briefs and Bulma were taking you seriously, both very impressed by the data you gathered and suggestions you made. Instead of drowning in self pity or thinking about Frieza, you focussed on science. The fact that Vegeta was off to train somewhere far far away was even better. Usually you didn’t mind his peevish attitude but the fact that he seemed so upset smelling your new sent made you nervous. The others didn’t seem to notice it though. Weird. But you were getting used to „weird“ these days….

You were just about to grab a fresh cup of coffee and watching the news when a strange looking guy was bursting into the room.

> „You are not Bulma!“, he gasped. „You’re not Bulma either“, you replied saucy. Since he looked almost horrified you tried to calm him down. „She will be here in a sec“, you said, raising an eyebrow. „And even though I am usually not the nosy type I’d still like to know who you actually are?“ With a startled face he bowed down a few times: „Oh pardon me!“, he said. He started to make weird dance moves and adding: „I am Jaco! Jaco the Galactic Patrolman!“ And with that being said he froze in an awkward pose.

_Silence._

„Okay Officer. I’m Y/N and I am working with Bulma. Like I said, she will be back soon. We are just taking a short break“, you pointed towards a chair indicating that Jaco could sit down. He understood even though he seemed highly agitated. One of his legs was tapping up and down which made you nervous yourself. You were barely able to follow the news. Just when Jaco jumped up, once again demanding to know where the heck Bulma was, she opened the door.

> „Dear Kami, what took you so long!“, Jaco screamed. „I was looking for you everywhere! Your secretary didn’t want to let me in, your son and his friend teased me and this young lady…“, he said while pointing at you indignantly. „…she said you’ll be here in a second! Pah…. But I am here to warn you that…“

Before Jaco was able to finish his sentence he was interrupted by an earth shattering sound. The whole room started to vibrate to the point that pictures fell off the wall and you had to grab your cup so it would not fall off the table as well.

> „What the hell is going on?!“, Bulma gasped turning to the window. You could not see anything first but after a few seconds there was a huge cloud of smoke rising up the sky. „Jaco! What is going on?!“ In the background you could still hear the news. The anchorman was nervously touching his ear piece trying to make out the information someone was giving him. „Ladies and gentlemen, it seems like the northern suburb of our beloved city has been completely destroyed.“ He paused. „What caused this horrible tragedy is unclear now but…“

* * *

_**„Trust me, female. You will know when I arrive.“**_ _\- An echo in your head…_

* * *

„Frieza is here“, you gasped. Jaco looked at you terrified: „How did you know?“


End file.
